


MARIO BROS: FULL THROTTLE

by superevilgenius



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Nintendo - Freeform, Other, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superevilgenius/pseuds/superevilgenius
Summary: MARIO BROS: FULL THROTTLE
Kudos: 3





	MARIO BROS: FULL THROTTLE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ARRG! I FREAKIN' HATE KING OF THE HILL! I AM GOING TO FIND THOSE UGLY WRINKLED PEOPLE AND KILL THEM! FUCKING WRINKLES! THE DIRECTORS OF SPACE JAM SUCK ASS!

* * *

The Mario brothers woke up inside a diarrhea-filled toilet inside a public restroom at Wal-Mart.

"SHIT!" Luigi gasped, covered in diarrhea; "WHO THE FUCK FARTED IN HERE!"

"FUCK UP!" shouted Mario, "YOU WANTED SOME MORE OF MY FUCKING "DIARRHEA SOUP" last night! SO FUCK UP AND EAT!"

"I WAS ONLY FUCKING KIDDING!"

"FUCK OFF!" Mario screeched, "YOU KILLED MY SOUL! SO NOW, I WILL BURN YOURS!"

Just then, Princess Peach came into the restroom.

"Oh gawd." She muttered, about to vomit; "Fucking diarrhea soup that Mario made last night…fuck. So much fucking shit." she put her head inside the toilet bowl and then screamed in horror, splattering vomit everywhere from the sight of Mario and Luigi covered in diarrhea.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!" screamed Mario as vomit burned his eyes.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" screeched Luigi as the stinging vomit went down his throat.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Peach, running out of the restroom with splattered diarrhea and vomit all over her dress; "LAXATIVE-TAKING, SPIDERS!"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!" screamed Luigi, stepping out of the toilet to shake himself dry; "FUCK!"

"We're in a Wal-Mart public restroom." Replied Mario; "WHERE ELSE!"

"Gawd damn," Luigi muttered, "this restroom is fucked up."

"Like your ass, it is!"

"Hey!" yelled a Wal-Mart employee holding a can of Raid; "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FUCKING SPIDERS! LOOK AT WHAT YOU FUCKING DID! YOU MADE A FUCKING MESS!"

"RAID!" screamed the brothers, running out of the restroom; "AAAAHH!"

One hour later, they were in the clothes department of Wal-Mart. The diarrhea already caked over the two, making the brothers look like mud monsters.

"FUCKING, GAWD DAMN IT!" screeched Luigi, his throat bursting into flames from shouting so much "JUST, FUCKING HELL! I'M FUCKING MY DOG, TONIGHT! AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"FUCK UP!" shouted Mario "JUST SHUT, SHUT YOU FUCKING FACE, YOU FUCKING BITCH-ASS WHORE!

A child heard the 'mud monsters' screaming, and he cried violently.

"SHUT UP!" screeched Mario and Luigi, their throats officially burnt to a crisp.

A Wal-Mart employee threw water on the two.

"I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!" they shouted, melting into the ground "FUUUUCK!"

Everybody died later from Anorexic disorders.

**THE END**


End file.
